1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component presence/absence judging apparatus and a component presence/absence judging method for judging whether or not components are mounted at predetermined places on a board after component mounting operations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As component presence/absence judging apparatus and method for judging whether or not components are mounted at predetermined places on a board after component mounting operations, there have been known electronic component mounting confirmation equipment and method which are disclosed in, for example, JP2001-345600 A.
In the known equipment and method, there are detected a color indicating each of scheduled mounting places on a board before the mountings of electronic components and another color indicating each of the scheduled mounting places on the board after the mountings of the electronic components, and these colors detected are compared to confirm the mounting state of the electronic component at each of the scheduled mounting places on the board.
However, in the known equipment and method, it is carried out to detect the color at around the center part of each electronic component which part is drawn to a nozzle at the time of a mounting operation. Therefore, where the color at around the center part of each electronic component is a color which hardly differs from the color at a scheduled mounting place on the board for the mounting of each such electronic component, there occurs a possibility that the component is erroneously judged not to be mounted thought having been mounted.